Two Spiketails and the Valley of Memories
"Two Spiketails and the Valley of Memories" is the eleventh episode of the animated season 3 series The Land Before Time All Grown Up. The plot involves Spike and Tippy brings the gang to a valley full of different Spiketails they've been when they were young and deals with a rogue Spiketail named Swagger. Voice Actors * Elijah Wood as Littlefoot * Hayden Pannetiere as Cera * Tara Strong as Ducky * Tom Kenny as Petrie * Mitchell Whitfield as Spike * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tippy * James Arnold Taylor as Chomper * Grey Delise as Ruby * Landry Bender as Rella * as Swagger Plot The gang continues to travel through an unknown land, until Spike and Tippy knows the path to a valley they've been when they were young after Littlefoot and his kind migrated years ago, and they bring they gang to with them to see the valley where they know spiketails. In an unknown valley the herd of spiketails (Wuerhosaurus) led by Wuerho and his wife Willa all gathered around about to teach the young spiketails to swing their tails until they see Spike and Tippy arriving with their friends and the young spiketails are happy to see Spike and Tippy and so was Wuerho and Willa, and Spike and Tippy introduce them to their friends including Chomper who nice that they heard about, and Littlefoot when they know that he's the longneck from the migration, and they tell them about their adventure in different places they've been, and in the bushes an unknown dinosaur is watching the herd, and seeks revenge on them. Meanwhile, Spike and Tippy tell the gang how they came to the valley along time ago with Tippy's herd before Spike spoke and been looking out for the newborns, before they had problems with a rogue spiketail named Swagger who was exiled for all the trouble he's done and tells them that they're on their way to take back their home. Later, one spiketail member tells Wuerho and Willa that one of the young spiketails have been taking by Swagger, and Littlefoot and Chomper goes off the find Swagger and save the little one, and as they discovered Swagger's spike marks on the trees they follow them that will lead them to Swagger. In an cave, Swagger gets mean and threats the young spiketail, until Littlefoot and Chomper arrived and found the young one and then Swagger attacks them Littlefoot and Chomper tried their best to beat him but, Swagger bested them when he swings his tail at Littlefoot and traps him in a cave and Littlefoot tells Chomper to get the young spiketail back to herd, and Swagger lets them go cause he has Littlefoot and his prisoner. As Chomper return with the young spiketail, he tell the gang that Swagger has Littlefoot captive and leads the gang back to save him. Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Episodes Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Season 3